Blue Eyed Youth, Heroic Beast
by DetectiveLinky
Summary: In the land of Hyrule, an unknown evil is gaining ground. The land cries for help, and one will answer the call. But how much trust can they have in their hero...when he is, in fact, a beast himself? An AU, "what if" version of Twilight Princess.
1. The Begining

Holy crap, my first fanfic on ! Wow, this is nuts. Totaly nuts. I actually got off my lazy butt and wrote something? No wai!  
So, yeah. Fanfic. If you didn't get it, this is a "What if" fic. Like, "What if Link from Twilight Princess was a wolf who became a human?" I dunno. What if? Yeah, that's what this is.  
Just to be safe, I've rated this T for very possible violence, possible language and anything else that might come up. Um...ya... please enjoy!

* * *

The wind wailed and hissed over the unforgivably cold surface of Snow Peak. The sky held dark, threatening clouds, the type that always hung over the mountain at night.

An older man stood near the entrance, shivering in his thick coat. 17 hours of going in and out of Snowpeak, and not a single Yeti sighted. It was to be expected, but it was still disappointing.

He had so been hoping to see a Yeti that day—That young woman, Madam Fanadi or something, had told him that he was bound to make a life-changing discovery if he went to Snowpeak that day.

Well, it was just a lesson to him then—no matter how much you paid them, there was no need to get worked up over some delusional gypsy's ranting.

The man shrugged his jacket further over his tired body, and decided to call it a day. It was already quite late—his 'daughter' would be wondering where he was. He could practically hear her mature little voice calling up to him: _"Honestly, you have to come home earlier! Snowpeak gets deadly cold at night, and you wouldn't be able to see anything even if it _did _come! No point in compromising your health for chances you can take tomorrow!"_

He chuckled to himself, his breath coming out in white puffs. Hardly seven, and already she was trying to be head of the household. At this rate, she would be swamping herself with responsibility before she even turned 10. She was probably trying to cook dinner right then—he should probably go home, stop her from burning the house down…

Looking back on it, he would recall that being the moment when his life was utterly changed.

The goddess Farore, he guessed, had been responsible. After all, her element was that of wind, and it was the wind that had caused him to stop. Or rather, the sound that the wind carried to him.

It was the sound of crying. But it wasn't human, nowhere close. It was the cry of an animal—a small one, by the sounds of it. The wind, if it hadn't been blowing the sound towards him, would have probably drowned out the tiny sound. As the man listened, the cry turned into a lost sounding yipping, and then a tiny howl.

The man recoiled slightly. A wolfos! A baby wolfos, but where there were young, there were mothers. And where there were mothers…there was a den. Finding a den of bloodthirsty wolfos was one discovery he would be glad to pass up.

The man looked, against his better judgment, in the direction of the sound. He was surprised that he was able to spot the creature making the noise. Usually, wolfos were pure white, like the snow around them. The only part of their bodies that weren't white were their eyes, and by the time you saw those, it was too late.

But there it was, a little black dot on the white landscape. From what he could make out, it was quite young—probably just recently born.

His apprehension eased slightly as he saw it, but it was soon replaced with a strange sort of pity. He had seen enough to know what this was all about—wolfos probably considered black fur too much of a liability for the rest of the pack, as it would too easily cause a hunting pack to be spotted. And from what he had seen, a wolfos who could not hunt meant nothing to the clan.

He had probably been left out by the pack to die. At his age, his fur coat had hardly begun to develop, and he would probably freeze in a short matter of time.

The man again sighed, re-pulling his hood over his head. _Such is nature, I suppose_ he thought, heading towards the Snowpeak entrance.

However, just at that moment, the wind did the strangest thing. With a raspy howl, it quite suddenly changed directions, blowing right into the man's face.

He covered his face with his arms, trying to protect it from the stinging bite of the wind. _What in the…?_ The man thought, turning his face from the wind. By chance, he caught sight of the distant shape of the wolfos pup. It seemed to still be crying.

_At this rate, it'll attract some predator's attention. And I _don't _want to be around when that happens. _The man thought, struggling to the mountain entrance.

If anything, the wind only got stronger. Soon, despite his best efforts, he couldn't even move. With no way forward, the only way was back—to certain death.

"Dear Farore!" He cried into the wind, frustration fueling his cry. "What in the name of you and your sisters are you trying to accomplish?"

As if on cue, the wind suddenly strengthened, tossing the poor man onto his back. As he struggled out of the snow, he realized he had been fully turned around, and was once again facing the little wolfos.

It hit him, right then. Perhaps the goddesses really _were _trying to accomplish something.

He looked up at the sky again, this time far more timid. "Ah…" he said before regaining his bearings. He pointed a frozen, mitt-encased hand at the pup. "…That?" he asked, lacking his usual eloquence.

As if to answer, the wind once again strengthened, pushing the man towards the wolf pup…and, consequently, the large pool of ice water that separated them.

The man saw this, and cried out in panic. "Alright, alright! Please stop—I can make it on my own!"

Almost immediately, the winds died down.

The man straightened himself out, severely shaken. He had always believed in the goddesses… but in all his life, he never thought one would bother themselves with someone like _him…_ and for the sake of a wolfos pup…

However, at this point, the biggest problem needed addressing. A giant lake of ice cold water separated him from the wolfos, and he needed to get to the other side. Well, there were those giant chunks of ice floating in the water, but it's not like he was expected to use those, after all…

…Right…?

When he noticed that no godly bridge or other unearthly aid arrived, it occurred to him that might have been _exactly _what Farore wanted him to do.

Anxiously, he lined himself up with the closest chunk of ice. After all, a goddess was specifically telling him to do this, so he wasn't even going to think of refusing. Still…

"I don't know how you expect me to do this, Farore," he muttered to himself, "not all of us hold your courage."

And then he leapt.

* * *

The good news: Traversing the icy river was easier than he had expected. The bad news: He had _expected _to fall off into the water on the first leap. So while it was easier than he had expected, he still had more close calls than he ever wanted to have again.

He stifled a cry as the toe of one of his boots dipped into the water for a moment. He pulled it back quickly, but he could already see the end of that boot beginning to harden. Thankfully, he had pulled out before his toe could be affected. Still, he would have to avoid kicking anything hard until his boot had thawed out, lest the tip shatter on contact.

With water this dangerous, could anyone blame him for his fear?

After an immeasurable amount of time (or perhaps, just a few minutes?), he found himself, finally, on the other side of the dangerous lake. The only casualties from the cross had been the toe of his boot and just the tip of his mittens—not bad for his first time.

As he neared the pup, he realized how much time his trip had taken—already, the pup's wails were failing, turning into half-hearted whimpering.

Quickly but carefully, he picked the dying thing up and wrapped it in the folds of his jacket. The pup snuggled closer to the man's body, desperately trying to warm itself. It's cold, wet nose nuzzled at his shirt.

He couldn't help but smile at this. He supposed that at such a young age, it would be easy enough to domesticate…

Even as he was making these plans, strange white shapes moved against the snowy landscape. The normal, untrained eye might have missed it, but the man hadn't spent all those hours scanning the landscape for yeti without gaining some sharp eyesight. And what he saw, he didn't like a bit.

Wolfos. At least six of them, glaring at him with glowing red eyes and evil intent.

A howl rose from the pack, sending shivers up the man's spine. He knew that howl all too well—the cry of battle. The hunt had begun.

With a stifled curse, he tucked the wolfos pup closer to his chest and made for the icy lake. If he was going down, he preferred a quick freezing to being eaten alive.

The wolfos didn't seem to agree. Another howl from the leader of the pack and they were on him, bounding down the slopes like only a predator in his natural territory could. Even though his eyes were glued to the front, he could still here them snarling, their teeth gnashing together, hungry for his flesh…

He finally reached the shore of the icy lake, and he wasted no time in winding up for the jump to the first ice block. This lack of planning resulted in an almost fatal loss of balance, his grip on the wolfos pup just barely strong enough to keep it from falling into the lake.

He took a moment to readjust himself and the pup, breathing raggedly at the realization of how close of a call that had been.

That pause was all one of the wolfos needed to clamp onto his leg.

The man cried out, cursing himself for thinking that the creatures could not follow him onto the ice. It was their home territory, for goddesses sake! Of course they would be able too—

Wait.

Goddesses!

He bashed the wolfo's head unceremoniously against the ice, causing it to lose its grip and fall into the water. The man winced as he watched the howling thing change from wolfos to a block of ice in a frighteningly short period of time. It was made all the more grotesque as the body bobbed up and down in the lake like some sort of demented ice cube.

"Goddesses!" the man cried, his voice cracking from panic. "I, who am attempting to save this wolfos pup, such as Farore's will, beg your help! Though this task was appointed to me, I ask for your aid, as I am but—"

The ice block under him bucked up into the air, almost dislodging its passengers. Apparently, the goddesses weren't ones for small talk.

But they had certainly heard him. As he watched, the water began to churn in a way that was impossible for such a still lake. The wolfos on the shore tensed, uncertain of what to make of it.

The water began moving with ever increasing force, back and forth, back and forth, working itself up to the point that its freezing waters began spilling onto the shore, startling but not frightening away the relentless hunters.

The lake rumbled as the water became enraged, creating small whirlpools and causing waves to crash onto the snow banks. It thrashed and groaned as ice from the shore broke off from the sheer force of the water's fury.

And yet, in the middle of this chaos, the man and wolfos remained untouched, the calm spot in the middle of the storm.

The man's eyes widened. "Nayru," he breathed.

And then the wall of water that had been building behind him came crashing down.

The water completely flooded the shore, overtaking the wolfos as they disappeared into the wave with yips of terror. All that was touched instantly turned to ice, leaving behind a shining layer of glass on everything.

And again, when the dust had cleared, the man and wolfos pup found themselves the only things spared from the onslaught. The pup, as if sensing its own safety, yipped happily before snuggling deeper into the man's coat to sleep.

The poor man could do little but stare at the icy wasteland around him in awe. He could make out the lumped shapes of the frozen wolfos, but felt no urge to try and unearth them. He managed to choke out a few words. "Oh great, dear goddesses…"

A strangely warm breeze danced across the man's cheek, startling him. A happy, playful voice chuckled at him. _My courage, dear one, is something that you_ _most certainly have,_ it laughed into his ear. With a final sigh, the wind faded away, leaving the warm feeling lingering.

For the longest time, all he could do was stand there.

Then, with a final glance, he went home.

* * *

"Auru! Auru!"

A little black-haired girl barged into the living room, calling loudly. She gasped when she saw him—he was dripping wet, exhausted and looked like he might have had the beginnings of frostbite in some places. He also looked content, a sense of warmth and accomplishment rolling off of him in waves. He looked down at his lap where (much to her shock), the girl saw a wolfos pup, happily suckling goats milk from a dripping cheesecloth.

"Auru!" she cried, running to him. "What happened? Were you hurt? Why do you have a wolfos pup with you? Auru!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm and calmed her with his hand. He sat forward a bit and motioned his daughter to come closer. As she cautiously approached, he said, "Ashei, my dear… come closer, say hello to our new pet—no, family member."

As she drew closer, the wolfos stopped suckling and turned to see this new person. Ashei stiffened when he saw her, but the pup only yipped happily and wagged his tail. She visibly relaxed, even stretching out a hand to pet it.

"What will we name him?" she asked her father. Ah yes, the proper way to address a new family member. Not it—him.

Auru's mouth moved before his mind could do anything, and he supposed that it was the goddesses meddling again. Quite unlike them, but it was not his place to judge their ways, or the name, really.

"His name is Link." He said softly.

* * *

Yeah, I went a little crazy on the line breaks down here. First time, remember?  
Which goes for my writing too. Please review, and while flames are frowned upon and mocked in private, constructive critisism is always welcome!  
'Scuse me, I need to go reward myself. I actually put a story up! Wooo...*parties*


	2. 7 Years After

Guess who's sort of back from the dead? *confetti*  
For everyone who reviewed (and even subscribed...squee!) Thank you Thank you, Thank you, from the bottem of my heart! I'll send you all notes specificly, but just want to give a shout out to: RedSkyTiger, Airian Reesu, Maannga, NorthApple, The Contradictor, Enits'ju, Franz von Cookie and hyrdo! You guys made me run around my room shreiking like a banshee out of pure excitment! I hope I haven't let you all down...  
*Ahem* Well, here it is, the long-overdue second chapter. Lord help us all.  
Well, that's all I have to say on the matter. Please just don't hurt me...*cowers in a corner with duct tape*

* * *

"Link, eh? An interesting name, to be sure."

Auru lowered his tankard to the table with a heavy _thunk._ "Kraig, I wish you would be less skeptical about all of this. And please, don't keep looking over your shoulder like that—Shad will be fine."

He could tell his words did nothing to assuage his old friend. As the two men watched, the wolfos playfully reached up and licked the cheek of Kraig's joyously laughing 10 year old son. He could feel the scholar's shudder from across the table.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful name, hon," the barmaid said , wiping a glass clean with the hem of her apron. "And I have for the past seven years he's been here. He's a good dog, too. Just don't let him near my kegs…that's one incident I don't think any of us want to repeat ever again." The young woman grimaced and resumed polishing the already-spotless shotglass.

"Hear, hear Telma!" Rusl shouted, clunking his glass on the table enthusiastically. "A fine man—er, dog! I say we drink to his health!"

Telma cocked an eyebrow. "Honey, you'll drink to anything and everything. But, if it keeps you buying, I'm fine with that."

Rusl grinned wickedly. "It'll keep me buying…among other things," he said, trying to lift up the hem of Telma's skirt for a peek. He was rewarded with a dirty apron to the face.

Auru chuckled. _Ah, to have youth's bright vigor again… _he winced, feeling his old wolfos bite wound acting up. _And their remarkable ability to heal cleanly, as well, _he added, rubbing his aching leg.

No amount of levity would lighten Kraig, though. "It sounds simply preposterous to me. Some "magic wind" guided you to an abandoned pup, and "intuition and heavenly guidance" told you that the goddesses ordained you find and care for it? Forgive me, but that sounds a bit like a soft excuse to take the thing in."

Auru looked over at Kraig, who quailed under the sudden intensity of the other man's gaze.

"I am not one for soft excuses, Kraig." Auru said quietly. "You know that."

Indeed, he did. Back in the day, that man had not been called "The Stone-Heart of the Hylian Army" for nothing.

The scholar shook away his fear, though he was obviously humbled. "Well, yes, of course. But I never thought I would come back from my expedition to find you so…accepting of this kind of situation. To allow a wolfos into your house, living as a pet? A few weeks ago, the very notion would have been unimaginable."

Auru leaned in across the table, the light in his eyes less intense but in no sense dimmed. "Firstly, he lives in our house as family, not a pet. Secondly," his eyes left Kraig's now, flicking over to the wolfos playing on the tavern floor, "take a good look at him, Kraig. His front left paw, specifically. What do you see?"

Kraig studied for a few moments, eyes narrowed. His well-trained eye picked up on what Auru had been referring to almost immediately; a slight discoloration in the fur, set in a rather specific shape.

His eyes widened, and he turned disbelievingly to look at his friend. "B-but that's—"

"The Triforce, yes." Auru said. "It's been on him since the day we found him. We cut off some of the fur there once, to take a look; the skin underneath also has the mark." He leaned in further, a nearly playful glint in his eyes. "What do you think, my logical friend? How likely is it for him to have the same mark on his skin and fur without any intervention of the goddesses?"

The man stared wide-eyed at Auru for a few moments before lowering his head in defeat. "…Practically impossible," he sighed.

Auru nodded and took a few more long sips from his glass. An awkward silence filled the air as Kraig attempted to come to grips with what Auru had just told him.

"…So this wolfos…this Link…" he finally muttered, "…he is truly blessed by the goddesses?"

"It seems so. He's seven right now—an old age for a dog, to be sure—but he has the strength and vitality of a one-year old. And something tells me he won't be passing any time before I do."

"Extended youth?"

"Not quite. He grows at the same rate of a human. He still acts like a curious puppy…like a child. That's not even mentioning his unusually sharp intellect, nor his obvious understanding of the things that happen around him. If not for his form, one could mistake him for a human youth."

"Indeed? Well, it's certainly interesting. Perhaps it warrants a looking-into," Kraig said. His eyes gleamed with the prospect of this brand new intellectual challenge. It would be a good distraction from his failing studies of the Ooccas…

However, Auru shook his head. "Perhaps. But that is not the reason I asked to meet with you today, old friend. I simply wanted to explain the situation before I left."

"Explain…? What do you mean? You're leaving?"

"Indeed." Auru stretched back in his chair. "As many times as I assure people that Link is completely tame, many remain unconvinced and wary. Recently, with his increased size and stature, this wariness has, at times, bordered on hostility. I believe it would be best for everyone if we moved away from the city, to somewhere a tad less…occupied."

"You wish to move to the country then?" Kraig asked. "You understand that would make you and your daughter hermits, of course?"

Again, though, Auru shook his head. "Not necessarily so. There is a place far out into the country, a small, young community that would be perfect. That is precisely why I called for our friend Rusl here."

The man in question lifted his head up from his attempts to sneak a peak of Telma's plentiful cleavage. "Hmm? Did you say something about me?"

"We were talking about your town. It's called…Ordon, correct?"

"Yup, that's it. Beautiful little place, too. What about it?"

Auru smiled lightly. " I was wondering if you would be willing to ask your mayor if there were any…vacancies."

Rusl looked vaguely surprised at the request. "Looking for a place? You've got a nice place out here already."

Auru sighed. "It is a good place, but it is a poor environment for someone like Link to grow up in. I was hoping for somewhere with a bit more…space."

Rusl sat back and stroked his chin. "I getcha. A place with a bit more fresh air, eh?" his eyes shone with excitement. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Of course, the process took a while. Rusl had to go all the way back to Ordon to talk to the mayor, and back to Castle Town once more to report the Mayor's approval of the move. Auru had to break the news to his children (Ashei had bitten her lip and maturely handled her sorrow, while Link had looked curious and took the whole deal in stride). There had been packing, tearful good-byes to loving neighbors, not-so tearful goodbyes to not-so–loving neighbors, and of course, the ever-dreaded paperwork.

But finally, the time came. With their final goodbyes behind them, the small family left Castle Town in a small covered wagon, ready for whatever they would find in their new life (if borderline reluctant to face it).

From early in the morning on, the tiny covered wagon crossed Hyrule Plain. Though they saw the occasional monster or two, none were particularly dangerous. For a while, in fact, Ashei and Link made a game of tossing rocks at a passing bombskit. They stopped once the right side of the wagon was almost destroyed by one of creature's bombs.

It wasn't until twilight had descended that Auru could finally see their destination.

"Link…Ashei…" Auru gently shook his family awake.

With murmured questions and wide yawns, his children sat up and looked to where their father was pointing. Their eyes widened in awe when they managed to orient themselves enough to see what lay them.

A small, simple looking village stood before them, a shallow river running right through the middle. Simple hut-like houses stood side-by-side with towering trees of all sorts, as if the village itself was as natural as the forest it was settled in. The twilight sun coated the view with a golden, honeyed light.

Auru smiled at his awe-struck children. "Ashei, Link…welcome to Ordon." He looked at the village with a peaceful smile. "Welcome to our new home."

* * *

The tension in the royal throne room was thick enough to cut with a sword. Dark, ominous thunder clouds rumbled outside, adding to the heavy atmosphere. The front doors had been shut—it was too long after hours for the king to have any visitors.

And yet, in the dark, thunder-lit throne room, the king was entertaining the strangest and most unwelcome of guests.

A regal woman stood staring at him, large orange eyes glaring with cool fury. A boy at her side looked around the throne room, eyeing each guard with undisguised suspicion. The young girl that stood at her other side had the same angular features and grey skin that all of her race had. However, if the woman who stood before him was telling the truth, that child also had Hylian blood running through her veins. Royal Hylain blood.

"You heard what I said, Daphnes," the woman said, her voice echoing strangely, as expected from one who did not even come from their world. "This child has part of the Hylian bloodline in her—part of your blood. It is only right she should get her fair share of the Royal Hylain family's power."

A woman sitting to the king's right rose from her seat angrily. "Do not refer to my husband with such intimacy!" she shrieked. With the storm lighting the throne room, she looked quite deranged.

The dark woman turned to face the queen unflinchingly. "I see no reason not to," she said coldly. "We were quite intimate once—the proof stands before you." She gestured to the unnervingly still girl at her side.

The queen of Hyrule shrieked in rage and tore at her hair. She whirled on her husband, staring at him with bloodshot eyes, as if daring him to say anything. The king, however, was silent. He stared down at the woman in front of him with an unreadable expression.

The boy cast another glare around the room before his mother chose to continue. "So, Daphnes…" the woman smirked as the queen twitched, "what shall it be? Shall I declare war upon Hyrule? Or shall our daughter get what she deserves?"

The air was still. Then, finally, the king moved. He looked from his heaving, furious wife, around the room to the glaring boy, then the young girl, and finally to the tall, dark woman before him.

He nodded.

And the world burst into chaos.

At his signal, the guards all raised their crossbows and fired. The children, small targets as they were, escaped most of the fire—the young man cried out as an arrow pierced his calf, though the young girl received little more than scratches.

Their mother was not as lucky. In moments, multiple arrows protruded from her chest. With a final, bloody cough, the woman dropped, unfeeling and unknowing.

The king looked down at her cooling corpse dispassionately. "You," he rumbled, "and your family shall receive what you deserve. _Exactly_ what you deserve."

A shriek from the far side of the throne room drew the attention of the royal family. Their young daughter stood in the doorframe, wide-eyed and pale-faced, holding her hands to her mouth as she stared at the dead woman on the floor.

"Zelda-!" The queen gasped, rising. She began to run down to her daughter, arms outstretched.

Before the queen could get far, a loud grunt and muffled shouts caught her attention. She turned to face the noises—only to find a cold, grey hand on her throat.

There was a moment when they stared at each other—the Hylian queen, paralyzed in fear, and her attacker, the strange boy. For a moment, time stood still.

Then, with a twitch of his fingers, he snapped the woman's neck.

There were more screams—the king's, the princess', the guards—but nothing seemed to be able to penetrate that moment. Nothing could stop what was happening. Inevitably, the queen dropped, limp as a doll, her head falling inches away from that of the woman her husband had executed.

Before the guards or the king had any time to collect themselves, the boy had grabbed his sister and was already teleporting through the shadows. The king watched, helplessly, as the two children disappeared into the darkness.

Right before they were swallowed up by the darkness, the king caught a glimpse of the Twili girl, his daughter, and the look in her strange orange eyes.

A look of pure hate.

* * *

Soooo, yeah. Anyone hate me yet? Well, this is a cliffhanger, aint it?  
I'll see what I can do about that. Please review! And as always, no flames, but constructive critisism is fine!  
And again, thank you, all those of you who reviewed/subscribed, you make my life!


	3. Author Note

AN: Ummmm yeah

It sure has been a while, huh?

Now I have a very good explanation for my tardiness—

I didn't want to admit that I was having such a hard time keeping up. I have no beta readers to help me with plot or structure, and I started getting into other fandoms *CoughHomestuck and Kingdom Heartscough* and having other commitments *coughcollegecough*.

However….

I don't intent to give up on this story. I'm really sorry it's been such a long time, and even now I can't promise any kind of solid schedule, but I will try not to leave the whole thing hanging for another year. I'm trying to confront this problem and solve it, somehow.

To anyone still watching—thank you so much. I don't really deserve the loyalty, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving it.

As soon as I know what's up I'm gonna start writing like mad. Well, IDK how much will actually be anything of quality, but it's not like you guys came here for quality right? :3 Haha

So yes, Blue Eyed Youth and All Shook Up will hopefully be seeing updates again. And I hope to edit my main page to be less about my fandoms and more about my future plans/plot bunnies.

Hope to see you all very near in the future!

-Detective Linky


End file.
